<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Flight with McNully by ComicsByWatson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345060">A Flight with McNully</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsByWatson/pseuds/ComicsByWatson'>ComicsByWatson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsByWatson/pseuds/ComicsByWatson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He told you that he'd always dreamed of being the best quidditch commentator in the wizarding world...that he wasn't bothered by the fact he couldn't use a broom or become one of the players. But then he asked you to take him for his first flight...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murphy McNully &amp; Player Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Flight with McNully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hovered beside him so he could climb aboard. Without hesitation he gracefully lifted himself from his chair and placed himself so he was sitting side-saddle behind you. You felt the broom dip with the added weight. After all, you’d never flown with another person before, but this broom was sturdy....it could handle it.</p><p>“McNully, you probably want to sit facing forward to be safe.” He grunted in response, and placed his hand on the small of your waist as an anchor, then lifted one leg to the other side.</p><p>“Is this alright?” He asked, his hand still placed against you. He wanted your opinion on his safety position. He began muttering percentages, calculating the safety concerns in his head. But all you could focus on was how close your bodies were to each other. His hand felt strong, and although you were the one in control, his hand was comforting and made you feel safe. When he’d asked you to meet him today, this was not what you’d pictured. But it was more than alright.</p><p>“I’ll start ya off easy.” You promised, speaking over your shoulder to Murphy. “But if you feel unsteady, don’t hesitate to hold on to me or the broom tighter.”</p><p>This was his first flight. You didn’t want to frighten him. “McNully...” you began, “why did you ask me to do this for you?”</p><p>“That’s easy.” He replied “you’re quickly becoming the best flyer in Hogwarts. And have a 93.4% chance of making seeker next year.” He glanced at the ground, the broom hovering gently. “And I trust you to bring me back in one piece.” He laughed.</p><p>“Have you run the numbers?” You teased.</p><p>“I’d rather not.” He said quietly.</p><p>You lifted the broom smoothly into the air, and felt a bounce as Murphy grabbed the broomstick for support. Since he couldn’t tighten his legs around the stick, it was important he had a good grip.</p><p>“So where are we going?” He asked nervously. He probably expected a simple flight today, a few laps around the pitch or by the training grounds. But you had other plans.</p><p>You smiled over your shoulder. “You’ve never truly seen Hogwarts, until you’ve seen it from the skies.” You guided the broom gently away from the pitch and headed towards black lake.</p><p>You past over Hagrid in the forest, tending to a cluster of magical creatures. Once above the lake, you glided down to soar above the waters surface. Murphy laughed as the back of the broom dipped in and created a mist behind you.</p><p>“Are you ready to see the castle?” You asked.</p><p>The castle felt so much larger from above, a never ending ruin of twists, hallways, courtyards, towers, and bridges. As you past in front of the clock tower, professor Flitwick waved. He’d always had a soft spot for you, ever since your initial interest in dueling all those years ago. Pulling the broom around, you circled one of the taller spires. Murphy lifted a hand to wave to someone in one of the windows. It was Penny. She waved back gleefully and pointed you out to other students nearby. Knowing her delight in story telling and gossip, it wouldn’t take long for the rest of the school to know that Murphy had been seen atop a broom. And not just anyone’s, but the Hogwarts cursebreaker’s.</p><p>You smiled in Penny’s direction, but felt your face redden. She also knew you’d been developing feelings for Murphy. You’d hesitated telling her, not wanting it to become the hot new story around school, but she’d figured it out. Noticing how you’d stay up late with him in the common room discussing strategies in front of the fire. Catching you sneak off to the pitch for extra practices and friendlies. He was quickly becoming one of your dearest friends. But Penny saw right through you. If she were a muggle, she’d probably grow up to be an investigative reporter.</p><p>Murphy’s cheers behind you snapped you back to reality. He raised an arm up and felt the breeze. He was laughing, the sort of contagious laugh that you’d come to love.</p><p>“This is amazing!” He shouted. You began cheering with him, the same hoots and whistles you loved to shout at concerts. But then you noticed time was running out, the sun was beginning to set. You had to get back to the pitch to retrieve his wheelchair before curfew. Couldn’t risk getting in trouble on tonight of all nights. This day was too perfect.</p><p>You turned the broom and pointed in the direction of the pitch. Then Murphy did the unexpected, he leaned into you, and whispered in your ear.</p><p>“Now show me how fast you can go.”</p><p>You were glad he was behind you, other wise he would have noticed how red your face was becoming. You stammered, trying to collect yourself. “Don’t you know my top speed already?” You asked him.</p><p>“Oh absolutely. But I want to see if you can beat your own record.” It was a challenge. Murphy was challenging you. “So how about it cursebreaker? Show me what you’ve got.”</p><p>You smiled and let out an exasperated breath. “Hold on tight pretty boy.” Just as he began laughing at your joke, you took off. He lurched backwards then pulled himself against you. “WOAH!” The wind whipped against you, cold and sharp. But you felt his warm breath on the back of your neck. You’d been going easy on him, every move had been gentle and slow, but now you felt your inner chaser unleashed. And you dove forward with your full momentum. The broom continued to pick up speed. And in an instant you shot past the castle, over the lake and the forest, until the pitch was in sight. As you approached you leaned to the side, and the broom flew in speedy circles around the towers surrounding the pitch. For one last hurrah, you zigzagged through a few of the towers before slowing down. You tried to be smooth but the adrenaline was still pumping and you jolted a tad as you approached the commentators booth. You stopped above the seats and realized Murphy was panting. Oh god had you scared him too much?</p><p>“Oh god! Murphy are you—-“</p><p>“Ah HA! That was spectacular!” He cheered and threw a fist into the air. He shook your shoulder “how did you even, AH!”</p><p>“So...did I beat my record?”</p><p>“No idea, I didn’t have a speedometer.”</p><p>“McNully!”</p><p>“I just wanted to see what it felt like. And my god, it felt good.” He began shifting himself so he could get back into his wheelchair. “First you flew us across the lake and we felt the water dance in the wind, then we circled the castle and waved to the crowds, and finally...It was...” he paused then turned to you “it was like nothing else was happening in the whole world. For a moment, the only thing that existed was me, you, and the sky. My mind went blank, and just...was.” As he placed himself back in the chair, you set yourself on the ground and dismounted.</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it.” You smiled. He placed a hand to his head and tried to catch his breath. The silence of the evening cascaded upon you. A few birds chirped as the day came to a close. But the stands were empty and the pitch was deserted. Not another soul in sight. He glanced up at you, and for a moment, you locked eyes and neither of you could speak.</p><p>After a few moments you blinked and shifted your weight. “We better hurry and get back before it gets dark.”</p><p>“Oh! Of course” Murphy replied, and he glanced down. “Thank you. Thank you for doing this for me.”</p><p>A long time ago he told you he'd never wanted to play quidditch. Commentating had always been his passion and dream. So when he asked you to take him on his first flight, you were surprised. Was there something he hadn’t told you yet?</p><p>You began your journey back to Hogwarts.</p><p>“Can I ask you something.” You began. And he nodded. “Did you really do this to become a better commentator? Or did you want to see what it would have been like to be in the air instead of the booth?”</p><p>He smiled shyly and chuckled. “Alright Sherlock, while both those reasons are partially true. The real reason is far more selfish.”</p><p>You walked beside him. “Will you tell me?”</p><p>He looked ahead and thought about it for a moment. “Not yet.” He smiled at you. “But soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>